Boggarts and monsters
by The madness in me
Summary: Remus thought teaching his students to fight boggarts would be a great idea, that is until the older muggle born students got their shot and the unfortunate werewolf suddenly got a crash course in muggle movie monsters.
1. Chapter 1

The first few classes went well.

Presenting a boggart to a classroom full of children was always a risky thing to try and perhaps not his best idea but Remus was determined that it was still an important lesson so after much thought he had decided to go through with it.

He had tried to be careful. Taking precautions to protect students who were known to have upsetting things in their past which might cause problems, giving them the option to skip the class if necessary and being prepared to step in, in case anything went wrong. All things considered it really was going well.

A few clowns, in inordinate number of spiders, rats, snakes, teachers (A few Snapes) all normal things for kids to be scared of. All simple irrational fears for them to work through in a safe environment where they could amuse themselves in the process. He had had his doubts but after a few classes Remus was ready to declare the boggart a success.

Then the fifth year Huffelpuff class came in.

It started off fine, just as the others had.

Then Mary Lipscomb had stepped up. Her poor hands shaking as she raised the wand. Eyes fixed on the cupboard with absolute terror plastered on her young features.

For a moment the professor considered stepping in and asking Mary to sit this out, concerned that perhaps there was something in her childhood that he was not aware of. Something that might not be appropriate to display here in a classroom in front of all her peers but the young woman squared her shoulders and nodded for him to open the door so Remus took a chance, confident that the young woman would have asked to be excluded if she really needed to be.

He opened the cupboard.

The boggart emerged.

At first Remus wasn't sure what he was seeing.

The whole room froze. A quiet mix of confusion and terror fell over them.

Silence prevailed.

Until the boggart opened its mouth. The mouth of a child, Japanese by the look of him, with dark eyes trained directly on Mary and skin that appeared sickly and blue. The sound that emerged was a sickening screech.

Mary screamed, not even making an attempt to cast Riddikulus, instead spinning in place and running for the door in a full sprint.

This was not what shocked Remus, as another student jumped in to take over with the boggart, quickly driving it into the cupboard again. He fully understood that some of his students would struggle to confront their fears first try. Mary wasn't actually the first student he'd had run away.

What shocked him was that when Mary ran, ever other muggle-born in the room ran with her. All of them sharing the same look of unbridled terror plastered to faces that were now deathly pale.

The students from Wizarding families remained where they were. Disturbed by the creepy boggart child but otherwise unaffected. Before he had a chance to follow his runaway students out into the hall to round them up the voice of Toby Rodgers came echoing back into the classroom, a slight quiver of fear mixed with anger in his tone.

"Mary I don't blame you for choosing that, I really don't, but don't you ever, ever put me in the same room with the _fucking grudge_ ever again!"

* * *

I don't know if the ghost from the grudge has an actual name but if it does I don't know it and I have always just referred to it directly as the grudge. I realise that there were actually two ghosts but at different times I have referred to both individually as the grudge and personally feel the kid was the creepier of the two.


	2. Chapter 2

One week after the incident with the blue child the wary defence teacher found himself witnessing another divide between muggle-born students and wizarding ones except this time it was the wizarding born children who were backing away nervously. Like Remus himself they didn't seem to know what to make of the thing in front of them.

The creature stood at 6 feet tall. Its body a sickly shade of pink and mottled with patches of yellow.

Large green eyes appeared crazed and unfocused above a disturbingly wide grin that had even Remus feeling nervous.

At the front of the room Timothy stood shaking, shoulders squared and trying to be brave.

The muggle born students stayed where they were. Not afraid so much as confused, perhaps even a little amused by the sight.

"Dude..." Simon Prelli ventured, taking the initiative to speak on behalf of all the muggle-born's present "...are you seriously scared of Mr _fucking_ Blooby?"

Timothy's answer was lost in the cacophony of laughter from the other muggle-born's and the boggart Mr Blobby (whatever that is) retreated into the wardrobe.

* * *

I know Mr Blobby isn't a movie monster but I know a lot of people find him creepy so I thought this would be funny to include. (Not sure if my American readers were ever exposed to the horror of Mr Blobby or if that was just a British thing?)


	3. Chapter 3

Remus was beginning o get very concerned about the things his muggle-born students were apparently exposed to. The creature at the front of the classroom was...he wasn't actually sure how to describe it.

It was...purple...

...except for its stomach which was a bright green...

...and a few green dots on its back...

...it was tall...

...smiling in a wide and frightening manner...

... had a large tail waving around behind it...

...and for some strange reason the thing appeared to me made of cloth.

It also seemed to be dancing and clapping its hands.

Suzie, the poor girl, stared up at the purple thing in horror when out of nowhere the other muggle-born children began to sing. Moments later Suzie joined them, all of them laughing as they drove the creature back into hiding with a united cry of...

 _I hate you_

 _You hate me_

 _Let's get together and kill Barney_

 _With a great big gun and a four by four_

 _No more purple dinosaur!_

Yes Remus was very concerned about his students.

* * *

Once again, not a monster but it had to be done :) thanks to Morzan's Elvish Daughter for inspiring this idea. Next up will be actual monsters.


	4. Chapter 4

Remus had seen a lot of clowns in this class.

Tall clowns, short clowns, clowns with red hair, green hair, blue hair and rainbow hair. Clowns that wore baggy clothes that draped down in strange twisted patterns distorting the frame in frightening ways, always bright and near blinding in intensity.

He had seen all sorts of sinister smiles that spread across pale painted faces. Creepy toothy grins always leaving behind a strong feeling of unease. He had heard clowns that laughed with a low vibrating chuckle and clowns that laughed with a high piercing screech.

Remus knew children were often scared of clowns.

It was a simple fact. And why not? They were creepy fuckers.

But this clown...

This one took the cake.

For a start his forehead was far too big. Like inhumanly big, a wide receding hairline that stretched up and up and up until finally it was framed by a violent tuft of red hair. A bulbous red rose sat at the centre of that paper white face, checks bubbling out too much made all the more distinct by the slash of red that rose up across them from the edge of blood red lips which were themselves distorted in a crooked smile that reminded the disturbed defence teacher of a predator smiling at a particularly delicious piece of prey. The red lines rose beyond the checks, cutting through the centre of ugly yellow eyes which stared intently forward. A dark black outline around the eyes making them even more unsettling.

The entire thing was wrapped in a dirty white ensemble, grey and yellowing from the puffed up sleeves to the ruffled collar, offset only by three ugly red pompoms running down the front. To finish it all off the frightening creature held in its hand the string of a deep red balloon which hung floating back and forth above it, swaying in a nonexistent breeze.

This clown didn't laugh. Didn't cackle. Didn't even chuckle.

Just stood in silence. Staring.

"I was more scared of the Joker" Samantha suddenly commented from her place in the line.

Jess turned to look at the other girl in shock. Seemingly startled out of her own fear.

"You think the Joker is more scary that Pennywise?" She asked as though it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard. "Are you crazy?"

"Jess is right Sam" James cut in. "Pennywise is way worse."

"Is not." Samantha denied.

"Is too." Jess insisted.

"Is not! Joker was crazy and evil and clever and way worse"

"You're delusional"

The wizarding born students watched this argument continue as the clown stood forgotten for a moment before it apparently decided to choose a new target and lurched forward.

The gathered children backed away from the approaching clown with a startled cry and Remus was about to step in when out of nowhere James jumped forward and caught its attention instead.

"I can settle this. You guys want to see the scariest clown ever? I'll show you"

The boggart shifted once more and Remus retracted his previous though.

This.

 _This_ was the clown that took the cake.

Like the first clown this one was wearing dirty clothing but these were far dirtier than the others. They were practically rags, once white but now brownish with faded red edges curving around the seams of a draping collar and an ugly brown flower hanging to the front. Three tufts of hair sprouted from an otherwise bald grey head, one red and the others green and Instead of a mouth a horrible plastic mask covered the lower part of the creatures face with a hideous parody of a clowns smile painted on.

Like the previous clown this one was silent. Just stood there staring forward.

The room went silent too until one dirty gloved hand rose up and removed the mask to reveal a sickening maggot infested hole where the jaw should have been.

Several children screamed. Others ran.

Oddly enough the muggle-born's didn't move. Just calmly watched the creature even as it started to screech.

"Where is that from?" Jess asked.

"American horror story"

"Haven't seen it"

"I have" Samantha grinned. "That's why I'm not scared of him. After you see his back story you just feel sorry for him"

"He killed loads of people!" James gasped. "How can you feel sorry for him?"

"But he was nice to kids" Samantha argued back.

"He locked them in cages and scared the shit out of them!"

"But he meant well"

"Are you crazy?!"

The argument carried on for some time, both sides trying to make their case. Most of what remained of the class were happy to side with James that they would never feel sorry for this monstrous clown but Samantha remained insistent that you had to see the story to understand. Remus was fairly certain he never wanted to see any story with this thing in.

Eventually he stepped up to the front of the room and soon enough the boggart was back in the cupboard.

"Now.." The defence teacher asked, looking tired and distressed "Is anyone else afraid of clowns?"

The entire class raised their hands.

"Wonderful. Class dismissed"

* * *

It may be obvious by now that this story is not going to match real timelines since many of the films / series I'm going to mention would not have existed when the Harry Potter timeline is set. This isn't really a serious story anyway so I doubt it will matter. :) hope you are liking it.


	5. Chapter 5

A screech of horror erupted from the back of the room as Brian stood his ground. Crazed eyes and a disturbed smile turned to face the sound.

 _"Why are you screaming when I haven't even cut you yet?"_

"Ok that's it" Remus shouted blasting the boggart with the stripy red jumper, clawed hand and burned face back into the cupboard. "I don't know what you muggle-born's are being exposed to but it is not healthy ok? You are teenage children and this is not normal!"

"Oh come on Professor" Janet laughed. "It's only a bit of fun."

"Yeah" Brian agreed with a grin. "Now let me have another go at Freddy. I always wanted to fight this guy"

A hum of excitement ran through the room, some agreeing, some disagreeing.

"Why would you want to fight Freddy Krueger?" Someone asked. "He's like the worst movie monster ever"

"The grudge is worse" Sally immediately responded. Several voices agreed.

Even Remus couldn't help nodding along remembering the creepy blue child his fifth year Huffelpuff's had been exposed to. "I agree the Grudge is worse"

A few eyes turned towards him in surprise "Do you watch movies Professor?"

The unfortunate werewolf sighed.

"No I don't, but in the last two weeks you muggle-borns have managed to expose me to creatures I couldn't have cooked up in my worst nightmares."

The excitement in the air was palpable as the muggle-borns gathered closer to their distressed teacher. "Really? What boggarts did the other classes have?"

"I...I don't know what they are called"

"Describe them. I'm assuming one of them was the grudge" Francesca asked.

"Yeah, screaming blue kid" He admitted reluctantly.

"And?" They prompted.

"Giant pink thing with yellow spots and green eyes. Big red creepy smile"

"Mr Blobby?" One of them guessed. "Whos scared of him?"

"I heard there was a bunch of terrifying clowns in one lesson" One of the wizarding born students supplied.

Remus groaned "Don't mention the clowns please?"

"Which clowns were they?"

"I don't know which clowns. Why do muggles have so many creepy clowns?!" The werewolf pleaded.

"Because they're scary." Brian told him.

"And? Wouldn't that be a reason to have less clowns?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because we need them for the horror movies"

"The what?"

"Horror movies. Scary fictional stories that you watch."

"Why would anyone want to do that?" Mirranda asked. The rest of the wizarding students nodded along with her.

"Because being scared is fun."

"It's what? Since when?"

"Since always" The muggle-borns all shouted at once.

The argument over this point carried on for around twenty minutes before Remus heard a phrase he would soon regard as the worst idea ever spoken.

"Let's hold a horror movie marathon! We can show the wizarding born students what they're missing!"

...

Two days later.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's called a Jeepers creepers"

"I don't think it's actually called that Ben"

"Who cares what it's called?! Get rid of it."

"My turn! What should we go with Alien or Predator?"

"Both!"

...

 _ **Notice to all students; due to recent events Boggarts will no longer be used in defense lessons. All students recently involved in the movie marathon incident are required to report to the nurse for counselling.**_

 _ **Please note that 50 points will be deducted from the student/s who keep leaving red balloons in the hallways. We will find out who you are!**_

* * *

Will that be enough to stop the monster appearances though? Nope :)


	6. Chapter 6

Sneaking into Professor Lupin's rooms and stealing the boggart before it was moved out of the school was remarkably easy all things considered. Though with Fred and George Weasley involved in the heist that was to be expected. Breaking into places they shouldn't be was one of their many less than reputable talents.

Word spread quickly. Ever since the muggle borns had invited the wizarding born students to that movie night half the school was eager to show off what they thought was the scariest monster. It was a game of sorts. Who could turn the boggart into the worst creature.

So there they were, a few dozen students of every age and house (even a few slytherin's who would later claim they hadn't been there were mingling with the crowd) gathered in the room of requirement and waiting to see what appeared next.

Millie Edwards took the stand.

She was young. A lot of the older students relaxed. The younger students generally hadn't been exposed to the same level of horror they had. This wouldn't be much competition.

The boggart emerged, its thin form rising to stand.

The room paused, everyone staring.

There was an even mix of understanding and confusion about the room.

Finally one wizarding student spoke up.

"Is that...is that supposed to be professor Snape?"

The heads of every muggle born in the room whipped round to look at the speaker then back to the boggart, the resemblance becoming apparent to all of them at once. How had they not noticed it before?

The laughter started slow and built quickly. Millie laughing louder than anyone. They couldn't hold it in.

The boggart was quickly driven back into the box they had taken to keeping it in.

"What?" The student who had spoken before asked. "What's so funny? Is it Snape? It sort of looked like him...but dressed weird...and I know that Longbottom kid made it into Snape before. And dressed it like his gran or something..." He trailed off as the laughter grew the sound drowning out everything else.

Every muggle born there was too amused to even form a sentence to explain until out of nowhere a falsely shrill voice shouted out;

"Children!...Lollipops children."

In an instant the laughter got louder. Even the wizarding born students who had no idea what the joke was couldn't help joining in.

"Come out, come out children. I know you're here" Millie screeched. "I can smell you. My nose has never failed"

That got a laugh from everyone.

"Ice cream!" Someone else shouted in the same voice.

"All freeeeeee today!" Another voice added.

And so it went on. And on. And on.

...

The next morning a confused Snape arrived in his classroom to find his desk covered in an assortment of sweets, cakes and colourful ribbons with a card among them that simply read.

"You were amazing in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang"

He never did find out why.


	7. Chapter 7

"The boggart has escaped!"

Remus blinked blearily at the students in front of him, it was the middle of the night and he had just been woken to six panicked teenagers banging on his door.

"What?"

Jason Manning took the lead in explaining.

"We….um, we had it in the Gryffindor dorm and we were having another competition to see who could turn it into the creepiest creature and um…well it just sort of….ran off"

"We tried to find it" Margret assured him earnestly. "We checked the whole dorm and then when we couldn't find it there we searched the hallways and classrooms too"

Given that there were more pressing matters at hand Remus decided not to point out that they should not have been running around the halls and classrooms in the middle of the night. It was a wonder they hadn't been caught.

The tired defence teacher took a deep breath trying to wake up and think clearly "Ok, so you're telling me that a boggart is now hiding somewhere in the school?"

"Yes"

"And it has been missing for…?"

"Two hours"

Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Merlin give me strength" he muttered under his breath, regretting the day he had decided to bring that infernal creature into his classroom.

"Right so it could be anywhere, and because it is a boggart it could be disguised as anything, at least anything frightening"

The students shared a look.

Remus did not like it. "What?" he demanded.

"Well, that's the thing. It um…well…..we were taking turns seeing what we could get it to turn into"

"Yes, you already mentioned that"

"Yeah but about five of six people had a go and then it was Alex Mappers turn…"

"And?"

"And well he saw this movie during the summer that really creeped him out and he wanted to show us and…it wasn't as terrifying as some of the other creatures have been but it was still pretty creepy and um….the boggart must have…I duno…..liked it or something because after that it…well it refused to turn into anything else…..it just sort of….got stuck."

The defence teacher's eyes widened in surprise "Got stuck?"

 _That could happen?_

He'd never heard of it before, but then again, he had never heard of a boggart being exposed to an overload of muggle movie monsters before.

"Stuck as what?"

…

In the dark of the first year Hufflepuff dorm the children lay peaceful in their sleep, undisturbed by the chaos in the rest of the castle as many of the Gryffindor students searched for the wayward boggart.

It was quiet, almost silent when suddenly the light tap tap tap of tiny feet pattering across the stone started up, echoing through the emptiness of the room. The squeal of a chairs legs being pulled roughly over the ground startled Misty awake. The rattle of curtain rails being tugged open on her bed drove her heart into her throat, causing her to let out a startled shriek waking Alice in the next bed.

Cupboard doors were pulled open and slammed shut, objects were picked up, moved and dropped. One by one the other students in that dorm were brought to alertness, frightened eyes meeting one another between their beds as they each huddled in the centres, duvets wrapped about them tightly for some small sense of protection.

An eerie giggle and the continuing pater of tiny footsteps beneath them kept any of the girls from daring to go near the edge. No one spoke but they all agreed silently…..there was something in their room.

Finally, Misty found the courage to raise her wand, thankful that she had decided to keep it under her pillow that night and not on the nightstand where it would have been far out of reach in her frightened state.

Her hand shook as she cast the lumos with a whisper, aiming it towards the centre of the space between the beds where the footsteps had last sounded.

There it was.

At first glance it looked like a child, but as their eyes adjusted to the light the girls saw that it was a doll of some sort, with a mess of red hair, glassy eyes and a horrible grin on a misshapen, too round, face and…..woah, wait…..was that a knife?

The smile grew wider as it looked up at them, meeting each of their eyes in turn, expression manic.

"Hi I'm Chucky. Wanna play?"

….

The sound of screams filled the hallway as dozens of students came running from the direction of the Hufflepuff common room. Remus and the students who had woken him to join their hunt watched the stampede approach with wide eyes.

"Well…" Jason reasoned calmly "…at least we know where it is now"


	8. Chapter 8

"Um Professor?" Remus looked up at the very frightened looking student hovering by his desk. It took a moment to place the face but he eventually identified the boy as one of his fifth year Ravenclaws. Tom or Toby or something, it was hard to keep track of them all sometimes.

"Yes?" He asked wearily.

The student shuffled his feet in worry "I….um….I have a question about Boggarts"

Remus's weary expression turned to an annoyed frown. "Boggarts?" The memory of the Chucky incident was too fresh in his mind to have any patience for it any more. "Why?" his eyes widened in horror as a thought struck him.

"It hasn't been let out again has it? Has it!?"

It had taken three days to catch that damn doll.

The boy looked even more frightened than he had before but didn't let it deter him. "Sir I have a very important question!"

Remus felt his irritation grow at having his own question ignored but decided the best way to get answers was to find out what the kid wanted "What question?"

"Um…"

"Please just ask!"

The boy took a deep breath. "Can a Boggart take multiple shapes at the same time?"

The tired Defence Professor frowned feeling even more annoyed than before. "Of course they can. Didn't you do the reading for my class? A single Boggart has been known to take on several shapes at a time if that's what frightens the person facing it." This wasn't difficult information to find.

"Yeah but how many?" The kid asked.

"What?"

"How many shapes can it take at once? Can it….um….can it be hundreds?"

"Hundreds? What? I don't think so. Why?"

Nervous eyes flicked to the window "Sir, I think you need to come outside"

….

Remus gazed up at the roofs of the castle in wide eyed confusion.

 _What the hell?_

There were so many of them. They were everywhere. On every ledge, parapet and wall.

Cold blank faces staring frozen into the distance.

 _What the actual fucking hell?_

A growing crowd of students and teachers gathered around him all of them keeping their eyes on the eerie new additions to the ancient castle.

"Ok everyone" Mary said keeping her voice even "This is totally fine. We'll be ok."

A murmur of scepticism ran through the crowd but Mary stayed calm.

"Just…don't…blink"

…

"Ok, we've been out here two hours staring at statues, can we move now?"

"No, don't blink."

"My eyes hurt. Surely we don't all need to look at them at once? Can't we take shifts?"

"Oh." Despite her own advice Mary blinked. The continued attention of the others stopped the angels from moving "Yeah. Good point."

….

Remus groaned as he walked back into his office. Those things on the roof were stressing him out.

Logically he knew it was just a Boggart but all attempts to cast ridikkulus had ended in failure. Whether it was because the creature was split in too many parts or if it was now feeding on the fears of an entire school he wasn't sure, but with half the school stood on the lawn keeping watch and the rest hiding inside he was now tasked with finding a brand-new way of fighting a creature that should have been easy for a Defence Teacher.

A small group of students followed him into his office.

"I'd like to know how the Boggart got loose again." Remus wondered "Who let it out?"

"Wasn't me." Norman assured him with a shrug. "I didn't even know where you were keeping it."

Remus waved his hand lazily at a cupboard in the corner of the room. "It was in there"

Janet who was stood by the cabinet tilted her head at it and pulled back the deadlock to look inside.

Several shrieks filled the room as a far too familiar, waist high, red headed doll took the opportunity to push through the gap and make a run for it out the door.

Remus jumped to his feet in amazement and sped to the door in time to watch the Boggart turn a corner at the end of the hall. "Oh no not again."

"Nice job Janet" Barry groaned sarcastically.

"It not my fault" Janet defended "I thought it was already out?"

Remus's eyes went wide with horror.

"You're right! So, if that thing was still in there; what the fuck is on the roof?"

The students didn't even have time to be surprised at hearing their usually mild-mannered teacher swearing before the same realisation had them all running back outside.

Those of the school who had been outside keeping watch were still there, but now they were no longer staring upwards and instead were gathered about looking equal parts worried and confused, and when Remus's group turned to look up at the castle they saw why.

"What the? Where the fuck did they go?"

"Well…." A Hufflepuff named Kieran stepped forward "It's a little hard to explain but….this guy showed up in a blue box….."

* * *

Chapter written upon request :)


	9. Chapter 9

"There are two of them." Remus clenched his fists, then released them along with a long exhale, turning toward the fourth-year student who had just approached him.

"What?"

"There are two bogarts now." She repeated.

"How?" This situation was getting worse by the day.

"I don't know. I just….the Chuckie one is in the dungeons. I've heard of four separate sightings this morning but I'm also getting reports of another one on the fifth floor."

"Is the other one behaving like a normal boggart?" He asked.

"In what way?"

"Is it changing shape?" He clarified.

"I think so."

A younger girl came running from the east corridor, her eyes wide and frantic. "The one in the dungeons has started moving up." She told them.

Not seconds later an older boy came running from the south corridor "The one on the fifth floor has started moving down"

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Remus took another deep breath.

 _Stay calm,_ he told himself. _Stay calm. You can fix this mess. You are a strong, confident, defence teacher. I believe in you. You have survived a lifetime as a lycanthrope. You survived seven years in a dorm with James Potter and Sirius Black and all the chaos that came with that. You even survived the pineapple incident of which we do not speak. In fact, new rule, don't even think of the pineapple incident, ever again, seriously, stop thinking about it. What were those selkies even doing in a brewery? Stop thinking about it! What was I saying? Oh yeah, you can survive a couple of boggarts._

A scream from the west caught everyone's attention and the whole group took off at a run. Remus himself highly grateful for the distraction.

Arriving at the staircase they were met with a growing crowd.

"What's happening?"

Jason Manning who was looking over the staircase banister leaned back at the sound of the Professors voice. "The two boggarts are now both on the third floor" He told them "The first bogart is still the Chuckie doll and the second boggart seems to have stopped shifting too."

"So there are two Chuckies now?" The girl who had found Remus first asked. He really needed to learn more of these kid's names. There were just so many of them.

 _You're a defence teacher anyway,_ he reminded himself _, everyone knows the position is cursed. No one lasts more than a year. Why even bother learning them all? You'll be gone soon. Probably going to be fired for bringing a rouge bloody boggart into the school. That's it Remus, that's how you'll be remembered, the defence teacher who unleashed a boggart on Hogwarts and couldn't even catch the bugger. And now there are two._

"No. Only the first one is Chuckie…" Jason was explaining. "…the second one is…"

"What? What is it?" Remus prompted impatiently.

"Well…have you ever seen The Conjuring?"

Remus nearly growled, infinitely relieved that he had not been exposed to any of these muggle entertainment films based on the nightmares he had been forced to witness recently. "Let's assume no"

Apparently the young man who had warned them about the second boggarts movements was not as ignorant "Are you telling me that thing is running around looking like Annabelle?"

"Maybe." Jason grinned clearly amused.

"What is with these boggarts and dolls?" The boy _(Ben? Toby? Jack maybe? Sod it, it doesn't matter_ ) asked angrily "Why dolls?"

"Because they're creepy." Someone said.

Remus could almost feel the grey hairs forming "So Annabelle is a doll then?"

"Yes" they told him.

His ignorance didn't last long as a gasp from below caused the gaggle of students crowding around the banister to fall silent as they all looked down towards the staircase where the two boggarts had just appeared and were now sitting side by side. The now familiar Chuckie doll and the newly formed but highly disturbing creature Remus could only assume was Annabelle.

"That is the ugliest doll I have ever seen" He muttered.

"It's kind of sweet actually." Mary Jones laughed quietly, edging closer to their group.

"Sweet?!" These students were losing it.

"Look at them" She prompted

"I'd rather not"

"They are holding hands. They're like a creepy doll couple."

"Wasn't Chuckie married?" Someone asked.

"I don't think the boggart is obligated to honour the fictional dolls marriage vows." Someone else responded defensively "If it wants to have a weird romance with an Annabel boggart it can."

The younger girl tilted her head in curiosity "Are they going to have babies?"

A dozen pairs of eyes turned towards the defence teacher, gazes burning into him "Professor…how do boggarts reproduce?"

Remus had no idea how boggarts reproduced but the very idea was enough to drive him into action.

A large portion of students gathered on multiple floors to watch the boggarts were treated to the highly unexpected but impressive sight of Remus J Lupin launching himself over the edge of the fourth floor bannister, wand drawn as he dived through the air towards the third-floor staircase and it's two doll like residents screaming "SEPARATE THEM!"

* * *

Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait.

You will be relieved to hear I'm done with Chuckie now and will be moving on to other monster's in the upcoming chapters. I've had a few suggestions so will be trying out some of those. Sorry if I don't manage all of them.

As a side note;

Chapter 4 included the boggart turning into Pennywise the clown from Steven King's IT.

Since writing that chapter I have now actually read IT (such a long book, took forever) and I shit you not, I think that thing actually was a boggart!

My reasoning - throughout the book IT turned into each person's individual fear to attack them, IT hid its true form, and the key to defeating IT was a ritual that involved making IT laugh. There was a little more to it that that and I know that's not exactly the same as boggarts which you defeat by laughing at them but the similarities are pretty strong.

Thought it was a neat observation that I had to share.


	10. Chapter 10

"SHARK!"

The hallways filled with the sound of frantic screams as students ran for their lives, a stampede of uniform shoes thundering along the stone passageways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry shattering the silence of what had up until then been a fairly relaxed Tuesday morning despite recent events.

The cause of their fear was easy to see.

In fact, you couldn't bloody well miss it.

The shark was huge.

Really huge.

Really, really fucking huge.

This was the mother of all sharks.

It was a wonder it even fit in the hallway.

Truth be told it almost didn't. The slick fleshy sides of this monstrous fish dragged along the ancient walls as it thrashed violently, somehow dragging its body along the ground, clearly unaffected by the lack of water as its powerful jaws snapped up and down seeking prey, tail whipping from side to side like a battering ram.

Dozens of paintings were dragged down from their mounts, their frames crushed beneath the creature's hulk. Thankfully the occupants of those paintings had seen the danger approaching and had the good sense to flee along with the students though many watched on in horror from neighbouring canvases as they were made effectively homeless.

Many students succeeded in barricading themselves within classrooms but a large portion simply didn't have time as the raging beast lunged forward, teeth gleaming and razor sharp, they simply ran as fast as they could towards the exit.

To the relief of the paintings, if not the students or faculty the shark followed the crowd with single-minded intent which very quickly led it and those students it was chasing outside onto the school grounds.

Once there the creature continued to flap about like a fish out of water as the students dodged and dived to stay out of its path. Within minuets brooms began to appear in the sky, some which had been called to their riders using the accio spell, some that students had simply run to collect, and some that had been grabbed from the quidditch supply cupboard and dropped into the crowd. Before long what looked to be two thirds of the entire school was air bound looking down onto the frenzied creature as it made numerous attempts to jump up and snatch them from the sky.

"What is it doing?" a sixth year Slytherin asked.

"Trying to catch us" Someone responded.

The Slytherin rolled his eyes "I know that. What I mean is why is it making that sound?"

"Yeah" A young Ravenclaw girl agreed "Why is it making that dun dun, dun dun, dun dun noise?"

"The shark is from a film called Jaw's. That's the noise they play when it's attacking" One of the muggle-born's told them.

"Is it usual for the shark to actually sing it?" Madame Hooch asked, swooping towards their group as she gestured to a few students nearby to fly higher.

"No" the muggle-born admitted beginning to giggle as the shark continued to wriggle around mumbling "Dun dun, dun dun, dun dun. dun dun…" between attacks.

Now that everyone was safely out of reach, others began to catch on to the humour of the situation and before long everyone was flying around laughing. As the laughter increased the boggart shark writhed as though in pain and with a burst of effort dragged itself away from the crowd disappearing into the forest as the students cheered.

Flying a short way into the trees to be sure the boggart was definitely gone Remus breathed a sigh of relief.

Simon Prelli hovered his broom nearby, also watching the shark disappear from sight as the shadows of the forest closed around it. "Hey professor I just spoke to the kid who caused it to turn into the shark. He says it was the Chuckie one."

"Thank Merlin" Remus groaned "I was so sick of that stupid doll."

"Me too" Simon agreed "Now we just need to find out what happened to the other one"

The poor defence teacher groaned in distress. "Do we even know where it is now?"

"Nope. Don't know what it is either. Apparently it got bored of the Annabelle doll shape and has gone back to being a regular boggart"

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing"

"Depends who finds it"

"I would like to meet the muggle who invented horror movies." Remus muttered thinking back over the various horrors that had plagued them these last few weeks "I have a few choice words for them."


	11. Chapter 11

"Lupin, are you aware that there are a dozen Inferi trolling through the corridors of this school?"

Remus glanced up from his newspaper with a tilt of his head.

"I believe the muggleborns call them zombies Severus"

"I don't bloody well care what they call them, they are running riot"

The Defence Teacher gave a slight shrug and took a sip of tea from his cup, blowing lightly over the top when he realised it was still a tad too hot.

"It's just a boggart. Let the kids have their fun."

"The _students_ are hiding in their dorms and classrooms."

"Well there's nothing to worry about then if they are all safely tucked away"

"They are setting up barricades and building weapons out of school furniture!"

"Are they? How inventive."

"Are you honestly going to just sit there and do nothing?"

Remus tilted back in the plush armchair in the staff room, shifting slightly to get more comfortable.

"Severus, you have always wanted to be Defence against the Dark Arts teacher haven't you?"

The other man gave him a withering glare. "You know I have, and I assure you if I did have the job, I would be doing a better of it than you with this ridiculous mess you've created"

The werewolf just smiled sweetly as he returned his attention to the newspaper "Well then, here's a perfect opportunity to prove it. Have fun"

….

3 hours later

"Remus, are you aware there are Inferi in the school?"

"It's a boggart Minerva and they are zombies."

"Well whatever they are they are running amok"

"Severus is dealing with it"

"Severus is being held captive in the Astronomy Tower by a mob of four dozen students calling themselves The Survivors"

The roar of laughter that echoed out of the staff room was enough to send the boggart zombies back into hiding. It took another five hours to coax The Survivors out of their stronghold.


	12. Chapter 12

The cloaked figure stalked slowly through the corridors of Hogwarts, its pace slow, its destination unclear.

Students fled in its wake, each of them horrified by the sight. A chill of dread settling in their stomachs.

Along the way, a few brave individuals tried to put their defence training into action, with desperate cries of riddikulus falling flat as spell after spell was cast, to no effect. The poor students were left to finally conclude that what they were seeing was not in fact a boggart.

She had really got him.

….

 _Earlier that day._

The muggleborns reacted first. They knew.

They knew what the wizarding students didn't. They knew what she was going to become.

Of course, the woman was creepy from the start, with the smile that was just far too wide, too forced, and those eyes, those damned eyes, but that gave no warning of the horror that was going to follow.

She stretched first. Although stretch wasn't quite descriptive enough for the violent exaggerated elongation of the creatures every limb and feature, face and joints becoming jagged and sharp to the point where they looked like they could easily cut you open if you got too close. The skin on the face began to crack like broken porcelain and the body grew taller, until this horrifying creature was towering above them all, at almost eight feet, looming down over their heads at it scurried closer like a spider.

The waist joining hips to chest became nothing more than a thin stretchered spine that should not have been able to support anything yet still somehow stayed upright leading up to a jagged curve between her shoulder blades with sharp spikes jutting out through a tattered dress.

The hands changed more that the rest, shifting from flesh to metal, a soft clinking chime echoing through the air as she shifted her fingers about; dozens of sharp vicious needles tied together end to end like joints.

In the midst of it all, those damned fucking eyes.

Nothing had changed about them and yet somehow they looked even more horrifying than ever amidst the rest of this dreadful being.

Coal black buttons sewn into flesh.

"Join me" She preened. "Let me sew the buttons and you can join me"

….

"Severus what on earth are you doing?"

Remus watched as the figure turned towards him and stared with a blank expressionless face. Thin lips slowly twisted into the most disturbing parody of a smile he had ever seen.

"Well…" The other man started, his voice perfectly normal in a way that was bizarrely, more disconcerting than if he had changed it to match his strange appearance "..since the Inferi.."

"Zombie"

"Zombie incident, the students have been far less cautious around me, not properly intimidated anymore, you really have ruined the years of hard work I put into building that reputation you know."

"Of course, that was all my fault"

"Anyway, this morning's boggart inspired me. Gave me an idea of how to quickly to reinstate a little bit of fear into them. Even if it only lasts a while"

Remus blinked, relieved at his ability to do so with his perfectly normal eyes.

"And that's why you've made it look like you have buttons for eyes?"

Severus gave a snort. Flicking his wand to release the charmed buttons from his face and dropping them into his hand as he approached the startled werewolf. "You should have seen some of their faces Lupin. It was priceless"

With even greater shock, the Defence teacher turned to his other colleague's present.

"Forget the boggart. We have a bigger concern. Severus Snape appears to have developed a sense of humour and it's just as twisted as you would expect."

The other teachers shook their heads with wide-eyed horror "Now that is frightening"

* * *

For anyone who hasn't seen it, this is the Other Mother from Coraline. The most disturbing piece of animation ever to claim to be a children's film.


	13. Chapter 13

The gathered students stared at the two forms the boggart had taken.

Confusion was apparent in everyone.

The only sound to break the silence was a sharp wolf whistle which made many of the girls giggle in agreement.

One of the older students jumped forward, hitting the boggart with a quick riddikulus and sending it flying back into the supply cupboard where they had found it hiding.

"Sarah" he said "we need to have a serious talk, because what I just witnessed makes no fucking sense"

Sarah turned to him with a frustrated glare.

"Why doesn't it make sense Ryan?"

The boy glared back. "There are so many things in that show that you would be perfectly justified being afraid of. The soul sucking kids, the mirror ghost thing from season 1, the scarecrow demon, Krampus, heck even the devil himself. Yet of all of this, all of these terrifying options; the thing you are afraid of….is Sam and Dean? Really Sarah? Really? You know they are the heroes, right?"

"Heroes? Is that what you think? When they go around killing all sorts of people and creatures without ever checking if that person is evil or just different to them? Why wouldn't I be afraid? Tell me why? They are the only things in that show that have proven over and over again to be unkillable. They always come back. Always. And in case you haven't noticed, THEY KILL WITCHES!"

"She has a slight point there" Someone muttered from in the crowd.

"I have nightmares of that bloody car showing up outside the school one day and those two murderous brothers burning this place to the ground!"

Ryan took a step back and shook his head in disbelief.

"You and I have been watching Supernatural from very different perspectives"


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you people realise I haven't had a decent night's sleep in months?"

Timothy turned towards Professor Lupin in surprise, completely ignoring the boggart he had just lured out of the cupboard and the four ghostly forms it was currently taking.

The figures, three women and a man, wore old fashioned muggle clothing and blank stares, their eyes locked forward and lips stretched into wide unnatural smiles that made them seem unbearably sinister even as they stood completely motionless.

"What even is this?" The werewolf demanded.

"I just call them the smiling family." The boy told him. "They are from a film called Insidious 2. It's 2 because it's the second in a set of films. They're brilliant."

The young Ravenclaw was grinning widely in enthusiasm, and next to the still smiling boggart people it made Remus feel extremely uneasy. "You should watch them professor, I think you would like them"

"I honestly don't think I would"

….

"I keep waking at night in a cold sweat" Remus confessed to Poppy, trying to explain to the nurse why he needed the dreamless sleep remedy. "It varies every night. There was a man with pins sticking out of his face. A man in what I'm told is a Hockey mask. A woman who floats above the ground with her body contorted in every direction it's not supposed to bend. Then there's the clowns and demons and dolls. I'm scared to close my eyes."

The medi-witch watched the man run his hands through his messy brown hair in agitation, looking even more dishevelled than usual. His eyes red and puffy where he kept rubbing at them.

"I'll have it sent up to your room" She promised. "You certainly look like you need it."

"Thank you" He told her gratefully just before the infirmary doors flew open.

"Hey Professor" One of the third years called out, running in. "I'm glad I found you. We've been looking everywhere. We found the boggart again. Jack Carpenter has it cornered on the fifth floor shaped like Michael Myers"

"Shaped like who?"

The young boy smiled excitedly. "Michael Myers. He's a murderer from a film called Halloween. It's really creepy. It's great. I'll tell you about it on the way"

Poppy watched in concern as the defence teacher followed the boy from the room, somehow looking even paler than before. She would have to dig out that medi-potion quickly.

…

"You know I wanted a snack last night, and had to call for a house-elf instead of walking to the kitchen like I usually would, because it was too dark and I kept seeing monsters in the shadows. That's what you've done to me."

Remus didn't even lift his head from the table to look at the students he was addressing or the boggart next to them.

"It can't be that bad Professor" Linda replied, sounding far too chipper from someone who had just used her own fears to shape a boggart into what can only be described as the trick or treater from hell. The creepy little figure with its orange jumpsuit, round sack like head and pumpkin lollypop was somehow even more frightening for being clearly child sized than it might have been if it were bigger.

"It is that bad" He argued. "I had no idea there was so many disturbing creatures in this world"

"They are only story characters" Hubert Biggs assured the teacher.

"Not when you keep bringing them to life like this" Remus lamented.

…

"You know Headmaster, there has been one unexpected outcome from this whole boggart business."

"Oh? What is that Remus?"

"My boggart is no longer the full moon."

The Headmaster tilted his head towards the defence teacher in curiosity. "Is it not? How curious. I suppose that's a good thing isn't it? You always did express frustration that it was the one fear you couldn't shake."

"I'm not sure I would call it good exactly. I'm still afraid of transforming, it's just that I've seen so many disturbing things these last few weeks the moon and my transformation are no longer my greatest fears."

"What is, if I may ask?"

"At this point? My students"

* * *

I've tried include some of the requested monsters in this chapter. Sorry if your request hasn't been included or only got a brief mention and not a full chapter, I haven't seen a lot of the things suggested and wouldn't know how to properly represent them. Hope you are still enjoying the story however :)


	15. Chapter 15

The four students, two muggle born and two wizard born, backed slowly down the corridor, wands drawn and illuminated using the brightest lumos they could conjure. The boggart, which they had stumbled upon during an ill advised excursion out of their dormitory after curfew, lurked in its latest form at the end of the hall they were quickly trying to exit. None of the four dared extinguish their light long enough to cast a Riddikulus to send the creature away.

They needed the light to keep it back. It moved faster in the dark.

The creature was shaped like a woman. It's form nothing more than a silhouette, a shadow without features lurking in the dark, its shape unnaturally thin and nearly skeletal in appearance. It seemed to avoid direct light, skirting around it and sticking to the shadows.

Right now, it was crouching low to the ground, scratching sharp fingernails over the old stones that paved the corridors in this section of Hogwarts and slowly crawling its way towards them.

"What the hell is that?" One of the wizarding students hissed in a whisper.

"Her name is Diana" The calmer of the muggle-born's whispered back. The other muggle born, the one the boggart had created this shadow monster for was almost paralyzed with fear, relying on the others to pull her backwards, step by step.

The other wizarding student whipped her head round in disgust "That thing has a name!?"

"Yeah." The muggle born girl who was the least effected by the shadow woman didn't seem to find it strange at all that this disturbing creature had a name.

Together the four of them crept backwards, passing a window which blessedly opened up onto a bright, almost full moon, which shone into the hallway, cutting across between the students and the shadow woman.

On the other side of this patch of light the woman stopped her slow crawl, then in the blink of an eye quickly shot up to full height.

In a moment of unity, the students all screamed in terror and turned to run, sprinting together back to their dormitory and hoping they made it there before the shadowy being named Diana found a way across the light to follow them.

In their haste to escape, the four frightened teens didn't see as they passed another pitch-black creature crouched low to the ground and creeping through the shadows of the castle.

This creature was very different to the woman however.

For a start, it wasn't a boggart.

…..

Sirius padded lightly across the stone floors, fully living up to his Animagus name as he took advantage of the canine form to track down the rat of a friend who had betrayed them all so long ago.

He had waited for a quiet night to make his first attempt at finding Pettigrew, and was confident that he could get into Gryffindor Tower undetected.

Pointed ears twisted on top of his head as a scream echoed down the corridor and he ducked quickly into the shadows as four sets of feet sprinted passed him.

' _Huh'_ he thought to himself ' _I wonder what they were –_

- _ **Holy shit, what in name of fucking hell is that!?**_ '

With the ever-increasing distance between the boggart and the students it felt their fear receding and was about to shift back into its natural form and return to hiding when another closer spark of fear became apparent.

Canine eyes locked on to the shadow woman, who by now had crossed the light from the window, as she turned her focus towards him, stumbling towards him in a crooked limp as he edged backwards away from her in horror.

' _What the fuck? What the fuck? What the fuck?'_ Sirius increased his pace, running almost sideways in an effort to retreat from the shadow demon without taking his eyes off of her _. 'It's not real'_ He told himself in an effort to make sense of the situation _'Twelve years with Dementors, it messed with your head. You just hadn't realised until now. You're seeing things. That's what this is. She's not real.'_

Even as he thought the words the former Prisoner of Azkaban knew it was nonsense, those students hadn't been running screaming from his hallucination after all _. 'unless you imagined them too'_ that one part of his brain still in denial tried to argue.

About four hours later Sirius would finally realise that the creature chasing him was nothing but a boggart and would quickly and easily send it packing.

Until then however, he was in for a long and disturbing night.

* * *

Chapter written for Awkwardwriter98 who wanted a reaction from Sirius. :)

The creature is from Lights Out.


	16. Chapter 16

The creature stood at around fourteen feet tall, towering over everyone in front of it with ink black skin that seemed to writhe and twist, claws that could tear a person in half and a mouth full of shark like teeth that could do even worse. Obscenely large milky white eyes wrapped their way up either side of the creature's head and a long slithering tongue lashed back and forth through the air seeming to have a mind of its own.

As had become customary, there were notably mixed reactions between the muggle and wizarding students.

"Cool" One of the younger muggle-born students cheered with nods of agreements from others.

"Holy shit" A wizarding student countered.

"That's horrible" A fifth generation witch, cried out in disgust.

"Well mark me down as scared and horny" A seventh year muggle-born replied.

Among the other muggle-born's present a wave of laughter started up causing the boggart creature to retreat.

Most of the other students and teachers turned to face the girl who had spoken with varying levels of revulsion on their faces.

"Horny Jade? Really?"

"Hey, I can't help it. Not when I know Tom Hardy is under there!"

"Tom who?"

"Oh, he's gorgeous. You would understand if you saw him."

Another muggle-born nearby shrugged. "I don't think he's all that."

Jade pulled out her wand in a flourish and aimed it at the other girl "Fight me!"

"No duelling in the hallways" McGonagall snapped.

"Whoever Tom Hardy is and whatever he looks like, what the hell does he have to do with that demon?"

"He's not a demon" Jade argued defensively.

"PARASITE" a few people shouted followed by more laughter.

"Jump Eddie" someone cried out.

"PUSSY" A dozen others responded.

"Pile of bodies – pile of heads" another child murmured in a sing song tone followed by even more laughter.

As the muggle-born students continued to shout out random things and then laugh amongst themselves the rest of the student and faculty members present watched on in confusion.

"Does anyone know what they are talking about?"

Suddenly Toby Rodgers jumped up and down grinning with excitement "Is the movie screen still set up? We should all watch Venom!"

"No more horror movies!" Remus shouted in panic. "We made that rule clear last time"

"Venom isn't a horror movie" Toby argued.

"How is anything with that creature not a horror movie?" The werewolf demanded to know.

"Honestly Professor" Jade smiled "If anything it's a comedy"

...

Several hours later, even Remus was forced to admit, that movie was pretty funny.


	17. Chapter 17

"It's a dragon" Remus's voice was full of wonder.

"Do something Professor" One of the students cried out as they dove for cover.

"But it's a dragon" The defence teacher repeated.

"It's a boggart" Someone else screamed back.

"Shaped like a dragon"

"It's breathing real fire" A younger boy screeched in panic, barely avoiding being scorched.

"Professor Lupin help us!"

"Just give me a moment" the Professor told them with a dazed smile, tears of joy prickling at his eyes "This is the most normal thing I've seen in weeks. I need to savour it"

* * *

Chapter for Myllinu who wanted a happy Remus because he's relieved to see the boggart turn into something normal.


End file.
